What If
by Mira-chan2
Summary: A Y/B fic. Love starts to unfold for the two but what happends when the gang finds out?


Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Oh yeah and um.Bra is the only GT charcter in here other than that.oh yeah and Pan doesn't exist, nor does Videl. So...for some of my own reasons.  
Author's Note: This is my first Yamcha and Bra fic. As a matter of fact one of my reviewers gave me the idea about writing a y/b fic. So here it goes the first chap. Hope you like Enula. I admit when you first told me to write a Y/B I was freaked out till I stared thinking about it. Then thinking it's a great idea and it would give me a break from my usual. So thanks ^-~  
"My life is horrible!" Bra said out loud to her self as she walked out of the halls of Orange Star High. She finally made out side and began to walk home. Bra thought how like couldn't any worse as she looked at her report card again. Her grades were fine, usually good average of a normal teen, who don't study a lot. But this time she was flunking everything! She had wasted her time by going to the mall, hanging out with her friends and shopping with them almost everyday than she forgot to study for her finally exams. (poor Bra! I know how you feel! Except I don't like to shop-_-;;)  
  
She was always spending money here and there. Hell every day was like a shopping spree, including since her mother did own Capsule Corp. and they were loaded with money. But her grades were bad. "God mommy's gonna kill me." She said in a depressing manner. AS she walked she could hear the chattering of other teenagers walking in front of her. She could hear them talking about there good grades, as she looked at hers' again. She was trying to think of how to approach the report card to her mother, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow ." she trailed off, as she rubbed her blue head.  
  
"Watch were your walking you ass.." She peered up to see she had bumped into. "Oh Yamcha.hi" she said in a sweet manner.  
  
"Sorry I bumped into you."  
  
"It's okay" Yamcha said  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Bra asked curiously. As a matter of fact Yamcha always made her curious. There was something different about him. Something that she couldn't find in those immature guys she always dated.  
  
"Oh Bulma made me go and pick up Trunks and Goten. She said there up to something. But I saw them fly away together and I was about o leave when I saw you." he trailed off. Bra was beibg to blush for some reason, this only made Yamcha smile. There was an awkward silence, until Yamcha spoke again.  
  
"So do you wanna ride?" He asked her shyly. // Yamcha get a grip on your self. You act like you asking her out.// only to be interrupted by her reply. "Sure! Why not."  
  
So the both walked toward his red Mustang GT. ( I'm being nice to Yamcha in this story ^_-;;) Though most of the ride to Capsule Corp. they rode in an awkward silence again. Yamcha had caught sight of her. // Kami she's beautiful.just like Bulma.but more.) It was getting kinda of hot even though the ac was on and in some places it was getting a little too tight for his comfort. So to get his mind thinking of something else he remembered he had seen her report card.  
  
"Hey you got your report card huh." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." she said in a depressed tone.  
  
"Bad grades?"  
  
Bra this time nodded as tears began to burn and escape from her green eyes [1] "Hey don't cry." he tried to comfort her. See Bra get mad or cry because her boy friend dumped her always made him want to go and comfort her in a special way ( hentai grin ^.^) Though thinking thing like that about Bra like that was horrible, since he was going out with Bulma again. After Bulma had dumped him for good it took him awhile to grow up and start taking responsibility. They finally reached CC, Yamcha had stopped his car in the front of the building. Yamcha looked at Bra again.  
  
She had kinda stopped crying and Yamcha could only do what came into his mind. (No you sick people not yet) He wiped away her tears with his fingers and told her. "Don't worry Bra." he said comforting as his hand touched hers. " At least your dad won't yell off your head." He said with a smile. // WHAT?!// Bra re thought about what Yamcha had said and found here self laughing inside of blasting his ass to hell.  
  
There in the front of the building there was a group chatting. Yamcha and Bra approached them as a blue-haired woman called out his name. "Oh Yamcha." Bulma said with a smile on her face. They both hugged each other and kissed. Bulma blushed furiously at there lovey-dovyness. "Oh hi mommy!" Bra said as she sweeten the word more than usual hugged and kissed her. Bulma looked at her and pondered at what she wanted.  
  
"What did you do wrong?" she answered. Bra looked at her with disbelief. "Nothing, Jeez! I can't be nice to my mother for once!" Bra turned around and stormed up to here room. They group only laughed. As Yamcha kissed Bulma again only this time to get a couple of 'Ewww' a response came from two little kids. The group again laughed at there cuteness. Yamcha bend on one bend and..and.every one was in shock to see what Yamcha was gonna do. "What I'm only gonna talk to them?" Every one fell over, anime style. "Look you little tikes, you two are gonna grow up and are gonna do the same thing and then." he was interrupted by there 'ewws' and 'yucks'. He only smiled at them and ruffled there hair a bit and got up.  
  
The first chibi was named Jason, ho was Goku's and Vegeta child, which looked exactly and acted like there fused form Vegetto. And the second chibi named Zelda belonged to Gohan and his wife Ron. (Read the first part of my Bio) She looked more like Gohan, but had here fiery attitude, considering that her mother is a full blooded Saiyan, that some how managed to escaped from the hands of Freeza (but that's a different story so I shouldn't go into detail with that since it is a Y/B fic) " You need to shut up the fuck up! That shit is disgusting!" Of course this brought some gasps to the group. "Excuse me young lady?!" Gohan said in disbelief even thought he wasn't because that's who she just was. "Sorry Yamcha." she trailed off. " It's okay." He smiled. // 5 yr olds these days // he thought.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh we were taking about taking a trip the Caribbean Island for a week!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh everyone?" he asked  
  
"Yes! You know me, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Ron, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Bra, You. You know the whole gang."  
  
"When?" he asked.  
  
"Next week!" Goku said cheerfully as he hugged Vegeta while watching the two chibi saiyans sparring.  
  
"Oh damn Bulma I can't go." Yamcha said with disappointment.  
  
"Why not?" they all asked at the same time.  
  
"Because of my work, being a lawyer is tough stuff." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh I'll stay with you." Bulma said  
  
"No you go and have fun and I'll just go when ever I can and I'll be to busy with the case that I have right know so it depends on when I'll be done."  
  
From out of no where Bra appeared in front of them.  
  
"Ooh a trip to the beach?! When?!" she asked as she bounced up and down like a little kid. "Next week!"  
  
So of course Bra went on a shopping frenzy for bathing suits and accessories. And the weird thing about it was that she wanted Yamcha to go with her all the time. As they sat there eating in the food court she told him. "Thanks for helping me pick out my bathing suits." She said shyly. "No problem." And smiled back.  
  
Sure enough the rest of the week past by slow as the day before the trip everyone was getting ready. But Bra report card came and bit her in the ass. Sure enough something bad happened.  
  
"Bra!" Bulma yelled out.  
  
"Yes mom?" as she entered her room she saw her mother holding a crumpled up report card.  
  
"Oh..um.I.see you found my report card huh. Mom I."  
  
"Bra what the hell?! Your grades are horrible!!"  
  
"But mommy I .."  
  
"Don't but mommy me Bra! You're staying home!"  
  
" But mom.What!?"  
  
"You herd me! Sorry but this time not even Vegeta can help you this time." With that she slammed the door.  
So you guys and girls? What that a good start? Please don't kill me it's my try on a Y/B fic So please review thanks. 


End file.
